Reunited
by livelife104
Summary: The brothers come to visit Sarah after her father is killed by a angry spirit. Things didn't turn out as planned. Sam and Dean are pulled into a world of tragedy and unwanted yellow eyed demons.Hurt!Sam! COMPLETE! This story was 14 chapters!
1. Part One

Omg! I'm sorry about the long wait for the two last chapters. My computer was messed up. It won't let me update many chapters so instead of adding the final two chapters I split this story up into a part one, a part two and an epilogue. I also made some changes and fixed spelling and grammer through out the story. Sorry about that wait. This is still the same 14 chapter story but separated into parts.

**Reunited**

**Part One**

Sam and Dean hadn't been on a hunt in many days. The Supernatural world was on a down low and it was driving Sam mad. Dean was usually the one who couldn't stand being cooped up but right now he was enjoying the break. Sam was on edge. He was eager to move on well Dean sat on his butt watching TV, beer clutched in fist. Sam sat on the edge of his crappy motel bed, lap top resting on his knees. He was scouring the internet for signs of anything supernatural.

"Find anything over there, Sammy?" Dean asked from the next bed.

"Yeah. I think I may have found something…." Sam trailed off. "Oh my god!" He said a little too loudly.

"Sammy?" Dean said startled. "What is it?"

"Remember Sarah?" Sam looked up at Dean.

"How could I forget? I had to stand there and watch you two swap spit for 5 minutes."

"Dean, please!" Sam begged with a slight smile on his face. "It's Sarah though. She needs our help.

"What makes you say that Sammy?" Dean asked eyebrows raised.

"It's her Dad. He was found skin ripped from his body. Dean, no human could have done this. Sarah is going to be a mess. Her Mom died a year ago and…Oh crap! She's the one who found his body."

"Sam, I know you have the hots for this chick but what makes you think this is our kind of gig?"

"Dean! Think about it! Skin ripped from body! No evidence at the scene! No apparent cause of death! The skin appears to have been peeled off the body!"

"Sam? Don't you enjoy doing nothing just a little?"

"Sure, but right now Sarah needs our help. Same with this creature's next victim."

Dean couldn't refuse when he saw his little brothers face. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and that could not happen right now. The last thing Dean wanted was a pour your heart out chick-flick moment.

"Fine Sammy!" Let's go!" But Sam was already out the door.

"You've been quiet." Dean observed in the car.

"It's just Sarah. This is bad. I know how hard she took her moms death. This might push her over the edge."

"Sammy! Number one you are not going to start with this whole guilt thing. There is nothing you could've done to have protected Sarah from this."

"Dean." Sam began

"No Sam! Don't talk! Number two is that you know Sarah is in love with you. Sammy, you hurt her so bad by pushing her away. You haven't called her in a year. Most chicks would be furious with you but she is so understanding and so in love that just seeing you will bring her away from that edge."

"I hope. So you know Sarah's house number right?"

"I leave that kind of stuff for you geek boy."

"Ughh! I knew this was going to happen. Just wait." Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Here, 3126."

"Right There." Dean said as he pulled the impala over to the side of the road next to the house. The two brothers walked up to the door and knocked.

A beautiful young lady named Sarah came down the stairs and opened the door.

"Sam." She said, and then she suddenly leapt forward into a giant hug.

"Sarah, I am so sorry. I came as fast as I could!"

Sarah looked into Sam's eyes when they broke apart. Tears were running down her face. She looks horrible Sam though. Beautiful, yes but healthy, no. She had bags under her eyes and make-up running down her face from the tears. She looked skinny too. Like she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. To top it all off her shirt was covered in days old blood. Her dad's blood, Sam thought.

"Guys, come in."

The two brothers walked into Sarah's living room and sat down on the couch.

"Sarah." Dean began. "You know how sorry we are."

Sarah just ignored Dean.

"Sam I need you. You and I can relate so much. Both our Mom's died. My Dad died but even though yours didn't I know you have experienced death in your life, your old girlfriend and everything. I can't get the image of my Dad's body out of my head." Sarah stopped talking when she saw the look on Sam's face. "Sam, what is it?" Sam looked up at Sarah and then to Dean.

"Ummm Sarah, our Dad died a month ago. He was murdered."

"Oh my god, Sam. I am so sorry. Did you, by any chance, find his body?"

Sam looked up and slowly nodded. Dean dropped his gaze on his brother then hung his head. He paid no attention to how finding his father's dead body had affected Sam. He knew what it could do to a person. After his Dad had found his Mom like that he was never the same. By the looks of it the image of their fathers spread-eagle body was in his head and it wouldn't go away.

"Sam." Said Sarah breaking the silence. "We need each other right now. Don't leave me, please."

"I won't." Sam said sadly. "I promise." Sam was sick of making promises he knew he couldn't keep.

"Sarah?" Dean began. "Could we see that place where you found his body? I think it might help Sam and me."

"Sure." Sarah answered, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "Follow me." The three of them walked up a spiral staircase. When they reached the top they found a room blocked off by police tape. Sam walked in ducking his head under the tape. He stood frozen in awe.

"Holy crap!" Dean muttered under his breath. "That's at lease eight liters of blood." Dean whistled in absolute shock.

"Dean." Sam said in a low voice. Only half of it is blood. The rest is wax!" Sam and Dean turned their head to look at each other.

Down back in the living room Dean, Sam and Sarah were sitting around a table, each holding a beer. Sam and Sarah wouldn't stop gazing into each others eyes and it was pissing Dean off. Some on has to make the first move, he thought.

"I'm going to leave you two kids." Dean said standing up. "You know I haven't relaxed at all in the last couple of days. I could use some sleep." When Sarah looked away from Dean he winked at Sam. Dean then headed for the door.

"Stop!" Sarah demanded. "I'm not going to let you two sleep in the street! There are a couple of beds downstairs."

"Sarah." Sam began but he was cut off.

"Guys please! It's the least I could do. Besides, I need the company." She looked at Sam when she said those final words.

"Fine." Dean said. "I'll be downstairs. If you guys need me." Dean turned around and smiled as he headed for the stairs leading to the basement.

Sarah moved next to Sam who was already sitting on the love seat. They starred at each other for a couple of seconds then they leaned forward and kissed. Sam smiled for the first time in days when they finally broke apart.

"That was amazing." Whispered Sarah. Sam stood up then so did Sarah. They looked at each other then Sarah grabbed Sam's hand and they walked up to Sarah's bedroom together, hand in hand.

Dean woke up the next morning and slowly rolled himself out of bed. "Where is Sam?" Dean whispered to himself. He walked up the two flights of stairs to Sarah's bedroom. He opened the door a crack but then stopped when he saw his brother's hand hanging over the edge of the bed. Dean smiled. "That's my boy." Dean went back downstairs to the basement. Sam walked in hours later. He looked extremely tired and hung-over.

"Hey Sammy! Where were you last night?"

"Shut up." Sam walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Dean laughed when he heard the sound of vomit hitting the toilet. Little did Dean know, that even though Sam was hurling his insides out in a toilet every bit of him screamed out in happiness.

After many smirks across the room from Dean and trips to the bathroom for Sam the boys headed upstairs. Sarah was already waiting in the kitchen flipping pancakes. She looked like she was in a good mood considering everything that had happened to her. Dean was right, Sam thought, all Sarah needed right now was him.

"Good morning guys." Sarah said as she flipped a pancake on to its other side.

"Let me Sarah." Dean said. "You two go in the other room. I will take care of breakfast."

"Thank you." Sarah said seriously.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Sam said eyeing his brother. Dean just winked at him.

Sam sat down next to Sarah. She flipped on the TV. The two of them starred awkwardly at each other before Sarah burst out with some unexpected words.

"I love you Sam." Sam's head shot up startled.

"Uh…thanks Sarah."

"Sam, I missed you so much when you were gone. I love you and want to be with you forever." Sam gazed at her for a few seconds then came clean with the truth.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I was being stupid before. Even though everyone I love dies you only get one life. I would be screwing up the rest of it if I didn't spend it with you." Sam looked at Sarah then slowly moved forwards. Sarah did the same. They wrapped there arms around each other as their lips touched. Nothing in the world could come between this kiss.

"Breakfast rea…" Dean stopped in mid-sentence. He starred at his brother and Sarah who were now a tangle of arms and legs. Dean turned back into the kitchen and closed the door. This could be good or bad, Dean thought. He was glad Sam had gotten over Jess enough to date but was also sad. They would have to leave again and Sam knew it. Dean suddenly felt bad. How could he ask his brother to leave this?

"Dean! Come here! Quickly!" Sam's voice came from the next room. Dean ran in.

"What is it?"

"Look! Watch the TV."

A young woman came on the TV screen reading off of cube cards. "Another murder has occurred here in this usually quiet city. Zak Eadon, 27, was found by his girlfriend, dead, skin ripped from his body. The police have no leads but they are asking anyone with any information to please step forward."

Sarah turned off the TV. "Dean! This thing wasn't after me! It's not the demon! It's something else."

I want to know what Sammy."

"You know what we have to do."

"I'll go get the outfits from the car." Dean turned out of the house and to the car.

"Do you two do that all the time?" Asked Sarah.

"What?"

"Sam, you know what I mean. Knowing what each other are thinking. The whole telepathic thing is kind of freaky."

Sam smiled. Dean walked back into room carrying two fake police uniforms.

"Come on Sammy. Suit up!"

Ten minutes later the two brothers were sitting side by side in the Impala. Sam dressed as an investigator named Detective Holmes, Dean was detective Clark. Dean pulled the car to the side of the road where the murder was committed. They each hopped out and walked up to the door.

"Dean, do we just walk in?"

"Sam! We're cops! What do you think?"

"I guess we do." Together they walked into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom that was marked off by crime tape.

"Oh my god!" Sam said in shock. All Dean could do was stare. On the floor of the room was the body of what was an ordinary human being. Now all that was left was heap on the floor of blood, bones and intestines.

"Why the hell is the body still here Sam? Didn't the coroner take it?"

"Ummmmm." Said Sam starring at the body in disgust. He looked like he was on the verge of once again expelling his stomach contents. "It looks like the coroner did take the body." Dean shot Sam a look of shock. "Look, no head, hair, and look at the coloring of some of that stuff. Looks like its toxic. They were probably too afraid to get the rest of the remains."

"That is sick, look more wax. Red like the other. What is this thing?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam, what is it?"

"Imagine finding your Dad like this."

"I know man, it would suck."

"Dean, this makes me realize how lucky I was to find Dad the way I did. Compared to what the demon could have done to him. I mean, I will never get the image of him out of my head but at least I didn't have to find him like this."

"Sorry Sam. I was too caught up in my own problems realize how Dad's death and finding his body hurt you." Then Dean said something Sam thought he would never hear come out of his brother's mouth. "Want to…you know…like talk to me about it."

"Yeah, actually I do." I small amount of wetness appeared in Sam's eyes. Then a little released and was about to trickle down his cheek when Sam swatted it away.

"Sammy?"

"Dean, this is really hard for me to tell you this. I'm going to start from the beginning. I was so worried about you…and scared. I went two days without sleep before I finally fell asleep at your bedside. I had a dream that Dad was killed. Killed by the demon. I thought it was it was just a dream because I was tired, scared, confused, and mad at him. Then you woke up so I forgot all about the dream. Then, as you know, I went to go get Dad coffee. When I came back I found Dad lying on the floor, dead. It was obviously destined to be the one to find him." Sam now had tears streaming down his face. "I knew if he died because of the demon I would have had a vision. I dream about everything to do with the demon. I guess when it actually happened I just couldn't face reality. I ignored the vision and because of that Dad is dead. You blamed yourself for Dad's death and I let you. The entire time it was my fault. I should've been there to save him."

Dean wanted to do nothing more than yell at his brother but when he saw Sam's face he couldn't. All he could do was stand there and watch his brother break down.

Back at Sarah's house Sam, was sitting in the basement laundry room with his lap top. Dean walked in and took a look at him. His eyes were all red and swollen from crying. For the first time in his life Dean could do nothing to help his brother.

"Dean?" Sam didn't look up. "I found something."

"What?"

"The same thing happened 50 years ago. There were over 50 cases of bodies with skin ripped off. This thing is just getting started. Apparently this thing chooses its victims at random. The case doesn't match the profile for any supernatural creature I know."

"Did you check Dad's journal?"

"Yeah, nothing. How many supernatural creatures do we know that kill for no apparent reason?"

"Ummmm….None!" Dean said shocked.

"Exactly they all kill for revenge or like a demon because that's what they were born to do. This one just does it." Sam looked back at the screen for a few moments then closed the computer. "I'm going to bed."

"Sammy! It's only 9:30! And since when do you sleep?"

"I just need to, okay!"

"Whatever…do what you want to escape from the world of reality."

"Dean! Is that what you think I'm doing? I haven't got more then 5 hours of sleep in over a year, okay?!"

"Sammy" Said Dean softly. "I know you feel guilty as hell over Dad and Jess's death. Even Mom's! You have to stop blaming yourself! Blame the friggin demon for god sakes!"

"This "friggin demon" wouldn't even be a part of our lives if I wasn't born. I wouldn't have hurt our family, I wouldn't have hurt you." A tear once again started to roll down Sam's cheek.

"Sam don't feel guilty about me! I grew up fine!"

"No Dean, You didn't. Just think about it. If I wasn't born you would have grown up nice with a mom and dad. Hell, you'd have a girlfriend knowing you! Instead you get this and it's because of me."

"Yeah Sam. But I wouldn't have you and that's all I care about. Unlike you I got my time with Mom and Dad. If you weren't born I would have no time with you and more time with you beats more time with Mom and Dad and no you any day."

"Dean, you couldn't have missed me. You can't miss something you never had." Sam turned over on his bed and pretended to be asleep. He heard Dean sigh then a piercing female scream.

"Sarah!" Sam yelled as he jumped out of bed then ran upstairs. Dean quickly followed. Sam ran towards Sarah then stopped dead in his tracks. On her bedroom wall were the words "Follow you heart" written in blood.

"Follow you heart?" Dean asked. "What the hell does that mean?"

When he got no reply he looked up. Sam and Sarah were starring at each other, looks of horror in their faces.

Back in the bedroom Sam and Dean were talking.

"Sam, you're the smart one. What the hell is this thing?"

"Well…it's not human. There has to be one supernatural creature."

"I know." Dean groaned. "I wish Dad were here. He would've known what to do." Dean regretted those words the minute they left his mouth. "Sorry Sammy. I shouldn't have said that."

"No Dean, you said exactly what I wanted you to say. I am causing you pain."

"Sam…"

"Stop! There is nothing you can say. I let you feel guilty about Dad's death for so long. Now it's my turn." Sam turned around on his bed and actually fell asleep for 40 minutes. He woke up to find Dean watching the TV.

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom." Sam headed for the stairs.

"Sam, there is a bathroom right there."

"Ummm…I want to go upstairs."

Dean laughed. "Oh okay Sammy."

He laughed even harder when after 3 hours Sam still hadn't returned.

Dean woke up the next morning to find Sam standing over him.

"Jeez Sammy!"

"There was another victim! I found a connection." Something is wrong, Dean thought, instead of looking excited Sam was looking distraught.

"Sam, what is it?"

"All the victims were men involved in romantic relationships. Sarah's Dad had a girlfriend!" Sam still looked upset.

"Great job Sam! I knew you college-boy brain could do it!" Sam looked even more upset. "Sam?"

"Remember Sarah's threat on the wall? Well, I think I'm the next victim."

"Sammy, I'd hardly call you and Sarah a romantic relationship!"

"Ummmm Dean, we're kind of dating."

"Duh Sam, but still."

"Dean we uhhh…had sex"

"What! My own brother under my watch! How dirty!"

"Dean, I just no something is coming!"

"Sam I won't let anything happen."

"I know Dean. I can't break up with Sarah. I am actually asking you to protect me."

"I always do Sam."

"So I'm pretty sure this thing is a spirit and I'm its next victim. We have to be ready. I think it might come tonight."

"Okay, I'll go get the guns. You walk down that hallway and into the attic. I will come up there and get you. Do not leave there with out me. This thing can only hurt you if you're in the bedroom. I want you as far away as possible.

"Got it Dean." Sam turned around but then yelled at his brother again. "Oh yeah! This is a very powerful spirit! Rock salt will not repel it. I did some research and silver bullets are the way to go."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Sam watched Dean head for the door. Sam started to walk down the hall towards the attic when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly his knees have out. He was about to hit the floor when something stopped him. Sam was forced up straight. He then felt like something was pushing on his chest. He started to gag and gasp for air. He wanted to fall to the ground but something made him stay standing up. His feat were pushed forward, something made him walk. That's when Sam realized he was trapped inside his own body. He tried to call out for Dean for help.

Dean walked down the hallway toward the attic to get Sam. He pulled his jacket tighter around him. It felt like the walls were made of ice. He turned the corner when he saw a spirit walking slowly towards him. The spirit had long black hair and bushy eyebrows. There was blood running down his face. It looked like some of the skin was peeled from his face. The spirit inched closer to Dean. Dean made his hand into a fist, pulled his arm back then release. He didn't know what he was thinking punching a spirit but surprisingly he made contact with its jaw and it fell to the floor unconscious. Then Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out his 9mm. Dean pulled back the trigger and a silver bullet went towards the spirits right shoulder. Dean put his gun into his pocket and ran over to the thing lying on the ground. Maybe it's a zombie, Dean thought, it should've disappeared. He got one look at the figure on the floor then yelled out. It was Sam lying on the ground, blood pouring from his right arm.

Sam slowly gained consciousness. He opened his eyes then sat up a little too quickly. He grunted in pain.

"Sarah?" Sam asked.

"Welcome back." Sarah said smiling.

"What the hell happened?! Did I get hit by a truck?"  
"I'm sorry." Dean walked in the room looking hurt, not physically but emotionally. "The spirit that has been doing the killings kind of possessed you. It made you look like the spirit when actually it was you. This spirit is strong and smart. If I tried to kill the spirit I would have actually killed you. Thank god my aim was off today. I thought you were some kind of zombie so I punched you in the face then shot you in the shoulder. I wasn't able to get the bullet out. I couldn't find it but I know it's still in there. Sam looked down at his arm. Dean had done a good job at wrapping up his shoulder in bandages. He knew eventually he would have to go in to get the bullet removed but for right now he was fine.

"That spirit must be really strong if it could take over my body like that. I remember feeling trapped. I couldn't breathe. I remember trying to lie down but it made me stand up and walk towards you. That's all I remember."

"Listen Sammy. I am so sorry."

"Dean its okay. I just might not be able to beat the crap out of you for a few days." The look on Sam's face made Dean believe it.

"Beat the crap out of me? You wish." They both laughed. "Okay Sam. Now get your fat ass out of bed. We're going to the library." Sam slowly rose to his feet. He winced as he tried to move his arm.

"Right behind you bro." Sam followed Dean out to the car and sat down. Sam held his arm protectively across his chest and Dean noticed.

"Sam if you're not okay tell me. The bullet is still in there."

"I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable."

"Okay Sam, we're here." Dean said minutes later.

Together they both got out of the impala and walked towards the library.

"May I help you?" Asked a lady that they were guessing was the librarian.

"Yeah actually you can. Do you have the town's newspapers from 50 years ago?" asked Sam.

"Yes I do. Would you like me to get them for you?"

"Yes please." The old lady turned around and headed for a filing cabinet. She returned with a large stack of old newspapers. "Thanks." For half an hour Sam and Dean sat there reading the papers in search for deaths 50 years ago.

"Sam, I found him!"  
"Really?!"

"Yeah, I remember what he looked like. Look here. 5o years ago two guys and their girlfriends went to a wax museum. The girls murdered their boyfriends by covering them in wax then peeling it off."

"Wow Dean, harsh."

"I know. Not really my kind of chick."

"I think I know why the spirits are killing the boyfriends. I think they are trying to save them from the pain of the girl hurting them. They have this idea that it is better to be dead then hurt by their girlfriends."

"I think you're right. I noticed you said spirits?"

"Yeah. It doesn't make sense for one to come back. There are two."

"Great! Double of what we are already dealing with! I want to know what made the spirits kill after 50 years?"

"I don't know man. This friggin sucks. Should we head back now?"

"Yeah you and Sarah have some unfinished business."

Sam started to walk towards Sarah's bedroom. He needed to know that she was alright. He opened the door then slowly walked in. Suddenly something grabbed him from behind. The spirit grabbed a chain then strapped him to a wall. The other spirit came from the bathroom carrying a bowl of hot, red wax. Sam was about to yell out when the spirit put tape on his mouth. The spirit with the wax poured some of the hot, steamy wax on the left side of Sam's jaw. He then poured some more on Sam's arm then chest. Sam screamed in agony. In a matter of seconds the wax had dried. The spirit quickly ripped off the wax on Sam's jaw. Sam yelled in pain as he felt some of the skin rip off of his face. The spirit did the same to his arm and chest. Sam felt blood run everywhere. The spirit was about to dump the bucket on Sam when Dean came sprinting in the room. He shot the spirits but they disappeared before the bullet hit them. Instead it lodged itself in to a wall. Dean was about to go after the spirits but he got a look at his brother and ran quickly towards him. Dean ripped the tape off Sam's mouth then got a good look at him. Blood was trickling down Sam's neck from where a patch of skin was missing from his jaw. Same with his arm. The worst injury was on his chest. A large patch of skin was missing. Blood was seeping through his shirt.

"Sammy, oh god are you okay?"

Sam looked up. His eyes were squinted in agony. He slowly nodded. "Where's Sarah?" He gasped out.

"She's was in the kitchen last time I checked"

"Dean!"

"Sam don't worry. I need to take care of you. I'm going to take care of those cuts before they get infected. We're going to kill these S.O.B.'s then go to the hospital."

Sarah came sprinting up the stairs. She ran in the room. "Oh my god Sam!"

"Sarah? Where is your first aid kit?"

"Underneath my sink."

"I'm going to get that. Sam take off your shirt." Sam nodded. Sam put his arms up to pull of his shirt then winced in pain. His injured shoulder still hurt. The bullet in his arm was not doing him much good.

"Here, let me help." Sarah offered. She grabbed Sam's shirt then pulled it off for him. "Sam!" She yelped starring at the wound on his chest. Dean came back in the room. He replaced the bandage on Sam's injured shoulder then started to work on his new injuries. He taped a bandage on Sam's arm then jaw. He then got a very large bandage and wrapped it around his chest.

"There Sammy. There is anti-biotics on the back of the bandages to stop them from getting infected. The spirits are really picking on you man. You look like crap."

Sam looked at himself in the mirror. He really did look like crap. He had bandages covering his body and was plastered in his own blood. There were dark circles under his eyes from many sleepless nights and his hair was messy and greasy. Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs. Sam bent down and grabbed his gun with his good arm. Dean did the same.

"Sarah! Head towards the bathroom and don't come out until Dean or I come to get you!"

The two boys sprinted downstairs. Another crash came. This one from upstairs. "Sam you get the one upstairs. I'll get the friggin thing down here." Dean turned around and headed for the kitchen. Sam ran up the stairs and back to Sarah's bedroom. He saw a spirit coming slowly towards him. Sam panicked and cocked his gun. The spirit then started to run towards him. San aimed his gun right between its eyes. He then pulled back the trigger and released. The bullet hit the spirit in the forehead. Sam watched the body crumple to the floor. Not the spirits body though…Sarah's body.

The spirit had taken the appearance of Sarah's body. Sam just killed Sarah.

"No!" Sam yelled out. He fell to the floor gasping for breath. Sam knew Sarah was dead. Blood was slowly pouring out of her forehead. Sam crawled over to the corpse and placed her head on her lap. He cried and hugged the body of the person he truly loved. He let his tears fall onto her beautiful hair. Dean came running into the room.

"Sammy! Did you kill it! I heard a gunsho…" Dean trailed off. "No!" He yelled. He ran over to Sarah's body. I'm going to kill them for doing that!"

Sam looked up. Tears were streaming down his face. "Dean the spirit didn't kill her." He choked. "I…I di…did." He finally gasped out.

"What!?"

"Dean! The spirit possessed her. I thought she was safe in the attic. I didn't think

twice about pulling that trigger."

"Sam, stay here with her. I'll clean off all the prints. We'll then say we were visiting her and found her like this." Sam didn't even make a sign to show he understood what Dean just said. Instead he just sat there stroking Sarah's hair with tears rolling down his face. Dean walked off. He didn't know what to do or say. He walked past a door then kicked it in anger. He just got over loosing Jess and their Dad died a couple of months ago. Dean took care of everything then did a fake 911 call. He talked to the police then went upstairs to get Sam before the coroner arrived to take Sarah. He told Sam it was time to go. He tried to stand up but his knees gave out. Dean ran over to help support him. He held on to Sam all the way to the car. Driving to a motel wasn't any easier. He kept having to pull over as Sam threw himself out of the car and expelled his stomach contents. At the motel Sam walked in and threw himself on the bed. He put the blanket over himself then silently cried himself to sleep. That's when all the horrible nightmares Sam has ever had suddenly seemed like lollipops and candy canes.

_A gun fired. The bullet at lightning speed hit Sarah in the head. Sam screamed in hate towards the person who pulled that trigger. Then he dropped to his knees screaming. He had just pulled that trigger. Blood slowly poured from Sarah's forehead on to the expanding pile on the floor. _

"No!" Sam yelled out. He woke up shaking and drenched in sweat.

"Sammy, Sammy, its okay." Came Dean's comforting voice.

"No, it's not. I killed her! I…"He was about to say more when he leaned over the edge of the bed. Vomit splashed on the floor.

"Sam, I'm always here for you. I don't know what to do now though. You're a mess. You are sick and not thinking straight." Sam opened his mouth to protest but the only thing that came out was a small portion of vomit.

"Sam, I'm going to run across the street to get something for you. That's the 12th time you've thrown up in the last 3 hours. And you've only gotten like 20 minutes of sleep. Try to rest. I'll be right back."

Dean walked out of the room and once again Sam burst into tears. He saw the pain in his brother's eyes. Pain is the only thing he caused. His Mom would sill be alive. Jessica would still be alive. His Dad would still be alive. All that if he just wasn't born. Sarah would still be alive if he hadn't pulled that trigger. Pain is the only thing people received from him. Pain for his Dad. Pain for Dean having to grow up without a mom playing protective father to his useless self. Pain for Jessica's family who would still have a daughter, sister or friend. Pain for Sarah's friends and remaining family. Sam got up and grabbed Dean's knife from under his pillow. He gripped the knife firmly.

"Do it Sam. For me." Sarah's voice echoed on the four small motel walls. Sam wasn't sure if it was all in his head or actually there. He didn't care. Sarah wanted him to do this. Images of Sarah flashed in his head as he lowered the silver blade to his wrist. He then winced in the agonizing pain.

Dean opened the door to the motel then started walking up the stairs to the room. He was really worried about Sam. The kid has it unbelievably rough. Dean walked into their motel room, stepped in, then yelled out at what he saw. Sam was sitting in the corner of the room gasping for breath. Tears rolled down his cheeks as fast as the blood squirted from the veins in his wrist. Dean looked at the knife on the ground beside him. It was his own prized knife.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed.

"Come on Sammy." Dean said as he drove the car at 130 km per hour. "Hospital is 5 minutes away." Sam sat there in the front seat with his tear streaked face rested against the window. Blood was everywhere, the flow from his wrist wouldn't let up. Dean didn't know what to say.

_I shouldn't have gone to the store. _He kept telling himself. _I should've been there to protect him from this. Hell, I should've been there to stop him from shooting Sarah!_

"Sam?" Dean asked looking at his brother. Dean continued when Sam didn't answer. "This is your call. At the hospital you can tell the truth and say you went all emo on me or, you could say you fell or something and we will deal with this together."

"Dean." Sam began in a pained whisper. "Don't you see? I don't care what happens to me anymore."

"Sammy! Don't say that!" Sam's a mess. He's actually in deep depression apparently and their was nothing Dean could do. He hated feeling so helpless. He knew Sam felt guilty as hell over their Mom's and Jess's death. He knew that feeling, he thought as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. It was his fault in his mind that their Dad died but Sam still found a way to feel guilty about that. Like he could've prevented his own birth. If Sam could feel guilty over deaths he had no control over Dean couldn't imagine how Sam felt now.

"We're here." Dean looked over at Sam who was now unconscious from blood loss. "Crap!" Dean yelled out.

In the hospital Sam was rushed to the OR. A doctor came out 2 hours later.  
"Dean Cullen?"

"Yeah, how is he?"

"Well he's out of surgery to repair the veins in his wrist. He could've died from blood loss and it has affected him greatly. He will not respond to any of the drugs. We are going to give him a transfusion if that's okay?"

"Yeah, Sure."

"Also he has some horrible wounds on his jaw, chest and arm. He stitched and bandages them. Last we needed to give him another minor surgery to remove an old bullet from his shoulder. A police officer is waiting over there and he's going to ask you a few questions about what happened to your brother."

"Hello Dean. I need to know exactly what happened to Sam."

"Okay. Two days ago out car broke down at the side of a deserted road well we were on a road trip. Someone offered to fix our car then pulled out a gun and shot Sam. We started to hike through the woodsl but Sam was injured. He kept falling. That's how he got his other injuries."

"Did you see what that man looked like?"

"No, he kept his collar on his coat high. His car didn't have a license plate. It was a silver van."

"Okay, thanks for your time."

_Damn I'm good at lying. _

Dean looked to see the doctor still standing there.

"You can go see him in about three hours."

"Okay, thanks." Dean turned around, walked out of the hospital, into his car and drove back to Sarah's house.

At Sarah's house the police and forensic investigators had left for the night. Dean walked in the house. He knew he killed the spirit downstairs by shooting at the mist but he wasn't sure about the one that possessed Sarah. Just then the spirit came around the corner at lightning speed. It was uglier then ever and covered in blood as it had no body to possess now. The spirit flung Dean into the door. Dean felt some blood trickle down his face. He slowly got back up. The spirit knocked him down once again. Dean was beginning to think he should remain on the ground to save both him and the spirit some time but he slowly got onto his knees and pulled out his gun. He cocked it then pulled the trigger. The silver bullet hit the spirit right in the heart. The spirit faded away. Dean knew it was gone.

"I prefer the regular spirits." He whispered. "Digging up graves and setting fire to bodies is way easier then this!"

Blood was pooled on the floor where the body should regularly be laying. "For what you did to my brother." He whispered then walked out of the house.

Dean walked closer to Sam's bed at the hospital. He didn't like seeing his bother like this. His arm with the bullet wound and cut wrist was temporarily strapped to his body by a sling. Small bandages were on his jam and opposite arm and a slightly larger one was on his chest.

"Sammy, I am so sorry." He heard Sam mumble something. "What was that?"

"Jerk." Sam mumbled.

"Bitch." Dean said smiling. "You rest Sam. The doctor wants to monitor you for two more days." Sam was already asleep. Relief swept over Dean's body. Sam hadn't asked about Sarah's funeral which he had to miss as he was still going to be in the hospital. Dean leaned his head back on the hard hospital chair, closed his eyes and drifted off into a sleep.

Two days later Sam was able to leave the hospital. Sam was unable to open the door with one hand so Dean ran over to help. His arm was no longer in a sling but it was still sore. Dean rushed over to help.  
"There you go buddy."

"Thanks." They both sat down in the car. Dean then started the engine. "Dean? Could you drop me off at the cemetery? I need to say goodbye to Sarah one last time." Tears were welling in the corner of Sam's eyes. Over the last couple days Sam began to realize what had happened but his grief was still beyond words.

"Are you sure?" Dean didn't know if Sam could handle it.

"Yeah."

"Okay Sammy." They drove for a couple more minutes then Dean pulled to the side of the road. "I'll come pick you up in 30 minutes."

Sam nodded then stepped out of the car and walked towards the cemetery.

Sam slowly walked towards Sarah's grave and dropped to his knees. Tears started to roll down his face.

"I'm so sorry Sarah." He choked out.

"Oh don't be sorry Sam." Said a voice from behind him. Sam looked around to see the demon standing there. His yellow eyes shone in the sunlight.

"What do you want?" Sam yelled.

The demon ignored the question. "You knew I would kill her eventually didn't you Sammy-boy. I bet you didn't know I could possess spirits did you? They didn't want to kill anyone. I made them." The demon started to pace circles around Sam. "I can also get deep in your head Sam. The logic Sam everyone else knows would never cut himself. You scared Dean there. He thought he now had a suicidal brother." Sam tried to punch him with his good arm." Sam it's not me you need to be worried about right now." Sam felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Did I tell you I could also possess dead bodies?" Sam spun around to see Sarah's body has risen from her grave. Her skin was pale and she had no eyeballs in the sockets.

"Look whose back!" She said. Before Sam could yell out in horror she pulled him into a kiss. Blood came pouring from Sam's eyes and mouth. He screamed in pain.


	2. Part Two

Omg! I'm sorry about the long wait for the two last chapters. My computer was messed up. It won't let me update many chapters so instead of adding the final two chapters I split this story up into a part one, a part two and an epilogue. I also made some changes and fixed spelling and grammar through out the story. Sorry about that wait. This is still the same 14 chapter story but separated into parts.

**Reunited**

**Part 2**

Half an hour later Dean drove back to the cemetery. He stepped out, walked through the gates and then towards Sarah's grave. He stopped dead and gasped out loud. There was dirt and dug up earth scattered along the edges of the huge hole. It looked as if someone had tried to dig up Sarah's coffin. Dean peered down the hole to see an open coffin…an open, empty coffin.

"What the…?" Dean whispered. "Sammy! Where are you?" He bent down when a pool of red glistened in the sunlight. Dean knew it was Sam's. "Sammy!" He yelled. He almost screamed when he saw Sam's cell phone on the ground, covered in blood. "Oh my god! Sam!"

Somewhere 100 miles away Sam sat tied to a chair. Blood was still slowly trickling form his eyes and mouth. The Demon stood casually in front of Sam. Sam felt his horrible yellow eyes on him; the eyes that Sam felt could read his every thought as easily as an open book.

"So Sammy. I've waiting for a little one on one chat with you for while. You know my plans for you and you know there is nothing you can do to stop them. You have a gift that you can thank your Mom for. I will not let that gift go to waste. You and the other humans like you will help me kill every living thing in this world, then eventually, each other."

"I will not!" Said Sam through gritted teeth.

"Is that right. Well psychic-boy, that's just your opinion. Now move that knife for me."

"What!?"

"Show me how powerful you really are. Move the knife!" Sam didn't even attempt. "I thought it might go like this. Now for not listening to me is your punishment. We're, thanks to your lack of following instruction, going to use young Sarah's body as a practice dummy." Sarah's corpse was on the ground covered in dust.

"No!"

"Samuel. That is not really your decision. Now move the knife."

"No!"

"If that's what you really want." The demon starred at Sam with his yellow eyes. Suddenly Sam yelped in pain. The demon's eyes had burnt a hole right into Sam's flesh on his stomach. It was small but fairly deep and enough to make him wince in pain. Blood was trickling on to his pants from the wound.

"SON OF A…!" Yelled Sam.

"Careful Sam. Now move the friggin knife." Sam closed his eyes and tried to move the knife. Nothing happened. "A little slow today are we? Don't worry I'll wake you up." The demon starred at Sam and blood started to seep from a new wound on his stomach.

"I'm trying!"

"Trying isn't good enough for me." The demon grabbed Sam's injured arm, which was much better but still a little sore, and pulled him into a dark room. "Until you can use your powers to open that door you're stuck in here." The demon shoved Sam hard against a wall and chained his wrists to the hard cement. He then got a rope, tied it around Sam's waist then tied the other end to a pole. Two spikes were lowered from the ceiling to rest on either side of Sam's cheeks. Every time his tried to wiggle free the spikes would pierce him. The demon left Sam alone in the dark. Sam yelled and screamed but nothing happened. He tried to wiggle free but one of the spikes poked him in the cheek, not hard but enough to draw a little blood and give him a warning not to do that again. He then remember one thing his Dad had taught him to do in situations like this. After many necessary painful lessons and difficult trips to the hospital Sam learned how to dislocate his wrist to get out of hand-cuffs. Sam starred at his two arms and decided to dislocate his already injured one not wanting to screw up the other one. He took one deep breath then started to pull. After many screams and cries of pain later Sam finally heard the sickening pop. He yelped out in pain but still pulled free from the many ropes and chains restraining him. He concentrated on the door and thought about Sarah. An immediate rush of anger and sorrow built up inside him then release. The metal door swung open. He walked out and down a long empty road. The demon was no where in sight. Sam looked down at his wrist; it was painfully throbbing and bent at an unnatural angle. Sam walked for 10 more minutes until he found a pay phone. He picked it up and dialed Dean's cell number.

"Hello?" Came Dean's frantic voice.

"Dean."

"Sammy! Are you okay?"

Sam hesitated. He was not at all. He was both mentally and physically in agony. "Sam?" Dean asked again.

"No Dean. I'm not. Can you come pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"Ummm 100 miles north of the cemetery."

"I'll be right there. Hang in there Sammy."

Sam put down the receiver and sat down groaning in pain. Blood was still oozing from the wounds on his stomach and his wrist was unbearable.

Sure enough half an hour later Dean pulled to the side of the road. Dean got one look at Sam then ran forward. Dean noticed Sam's blood stains, numerous cuts, how he was covered in sweat and was extremely tired looking. As Dean got closer he noticed the angle of one of Sam's wrists.

"Oh my god Sammy! What the hell happened to you?"

"Not too much actually. The demon Dean. He was behind it. He strapped me to a wall. I had to dislocate my wrist to get out though."

"That doesn't look to good." Dean then noticed a lot of blood coming from Sam's stomach. "Sammy!" Dean lifted Sam's shirt up to see blood seeping for of two holes. "Sam you don't look so good." Sam was sweating and looked pale. He knelt over and vomited. Dean noticed the blood in the vomit. Sam then started to cry.

"Dean, the demon is slowly killing me! It doesn't want me for anything! The demon possessed the spirits to kill. He then possessed Sarah's body! She was there! She came back and kissed me!" Sam choked out. Sam then started to cry harder at the mention of Sarah. Suddenly his tears became red. Blood started to pour from his eyes. Sam screamed in agony. It felt like his eyes were on fire! Dean grabbed Sam as he passed out and loaded him into the car. Before they were defeating any demon Sam needed to be cleaned up. He drove to the nearest small town doctors clinic.

"So Doc." Asked Dean. "How is he?"

"Well, his dislocated wrist was set in a cast and his stomach lacerations were patched up. He is on some pain meds but if you go in there and get him he can go. He just has to rest."

"Okay, thank you so much."

Dean walked into the small examining room towards Sam. He looked extremely unhappy. He now sported a bulky white cast.

"Thanks Dean!" Sam said indicating his cast. "You had to bring me here! You know I've dealt with unattended breaks and dislocations before."

"Sorry Sammy but if we're going to be fighting demons you have to be in top condition." There was a long pause before Dean began again. "You know Sam this demon has put you through hell. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I don't anymore then you."

"All I care about right now is keeping you safe. We're going to go back to the motel and you're going to rest. When you are better we'll continue." What scared Dean the most was how Sam agreed without an argument.

Dean drove back to their motel after a long drive. Dean helped Sam over to a bed then sat down on the bed across from him. Sam lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling for a few moments then finally fell asleep.

_Sarah walked slowly towards Sam. She had no eyeballs in the sockets and their was blood running down her face. _

"_You killed me Sam. You can never take that back."_

"No!" Sam yelled out. He sat up quickly. He was pale and sweating but at the same time he felt very cold. He shuddered. A tear then rolled down his cheek as he recapped the dream. The next tear droplet came out red. Sam was crying blood again.

"Sammy!" Dean ran over. Instead of getting better Sam was getting worse. "What did you dream about?"

"Sarah." Sam whispered.

"Sammy. Every time you think about Sarah you start crying blood. The guilt about Sarah actually is going to kill you. You're going to cry until you loose all the blood in your body! I need you to rest Sam, but I also need you to do one more thing. I need you to forget about Sarah."

"How could I do that Dean? I think about her every second of the day." Blood fell more rapidly from Sam's eyes.

"Sammy! You have to stop!" Blood fell even faster. Sam then fell off the bed on to his knees. Dean panicked.

_I need to distract him!_

Dean pulled off his shoe and hit Sam in the stomach with it. Not hard but enough to make the blood stop flowing and to knock the wind out of him.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam asked trying to catch his breath.

"Sam you were dying! Physical pain was the only thing that could stop you!"

"Dean!"

"Sammy! Come on man. I don't know what that demon is doing to you. You're running a slight fever again. It's like it wants you dead but at the same time it doesn't if it really wanted you dead he would've killed you already. We know he's saving you for something." Dean was now more talking to himself. An argument inside his own head.

"It wants to cause me pain. Break me then use me. You know, you break it you buy it."

"Sam get some rest." Sam nodded. Dean helped him up and led him over to his bed. Sam laid down in his blood stained clothes and for the first time in months had a dreamless sleep.

"Sam! Wake up." Dean said as he lightly poked Sam on the shoulder.

"Sarah?"

"No Sammy. It's me." Sam sat up then groaned and leaned back against his headboard.

"Sam, I was thinking we could go to a diner but if you're not okay."

"Slow down Dean. I'm coming." Sam slowly got out of bed and stood up. He then almost fell over; Dean rushed over just in time to steady him. "Wow!" Sam sat back down on the bed. "Sam, I want you to rest some more. I'm going to run over to the diner for some food. I'll pick you up something. Seriously, go to sleep Sam." Sam nodded and closed his eyes and Dean walked out of the room.

Dean opened the door to his car and stepped in. He drove the short drive to the diner down the road. He walked through the door and was shocked at what he saw…nothing. The small restaurant was absolutely silent. Not a single person in sight. Dean walked over to the bar and leaned over the edge. On the ground was a spread eagle body. Blood was still slowly trickling out of the fatal gash on his throat. Dean bent over to examine some residue around the body. It was sulfur, the demon was there. Dean gazed up at a security camera. He knew it would have something on it. He went into the little surveillance room and got the video from the last 24 hours. He then drove back to the motel.

There Sam was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He popped the tape into the VCR then turned on the TV. Two elderly men walked in and sat down. Then one more man walked in. He was very tall and had a mask on his face. His rolled up sleeves reveled a deep slice on one wrist and a horrible scrape on the other. Dean also noticed he was wearing Sam's shirt…and pants! The man also looked as though his one arm was injured so was using his other one to hold a 12 inch knife. Everyone fled from the diner. The only person remaining was the bar tender. The masked man went up to him and slit his throat. Blood came gushing from the wound.

_Okay that can't be Sam. He would NEVER do that. It's a demon playing some twisted joke._

Then the masked man pulled off his disguise. Dean gasped at the identity. He paused the frame and went closer to the screen to get a closer look at who it was.

Sam.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam woke up and gasped at what he saw on the TV screen. "Oh my god Dean! Did I do that?"

"Sam listen to me! I am not going to loose you! That was not you. It was the demon! I found Sulfur."

"But Dean. That is a video of me killing someone! You can't get better proof then that! And look. Normal eyes! Not yellow or black. The demon didn't possess me!"

"Sam! Be reasonable! The blood was wet, that means it only happened a while ago! You were here with me! And look! You have a cast on your arm! Look there! No cast!"

"Dean, what the hell is this thing doing to me? It's putting so many people through pain just to get to me. It's going to kill me eventually; I might as well do it for him!"

"Sammy! Don't you talk like that ever again! You are not going to die! I won't let you!"

"Dean the demon let me escape so freely the other day! It has plans for me still!"

"We're going to kill this demon then actually get a life. I'm not going to die and neither are you!" Sam nodded and leaned back against the headboard on his bed. He knew he didn't kill that man but it still didn't stop him from feeling guilty. Sam then groaned as he felt intense stabs of pain rattle through his skull. He leaned forward feeling nauseated.

"Sammy, you okay?" Sam didn't respond to Dean as he was afraid to open his mouth. Dean leaned forward and felt Sam's head. "Sam, you're burning up again. Please go to sleep. I need you to get better." Sam just obeyed. He didn't want to tell Dean that he knew he wasn't sick. That feeling wasn't the flu kind of feeling. It was what he felt every time he was about to get a very strong vision.

_A young woman sat in her son's nursery. Today was his sixth month birthday. She couldn't believe he had been on this earth for six months now. Suddenly a dark figure walked into the room. She looked at it then let out a piercing scream. He starred at her with his shinning yellow eyes. She was then pinned against the wall. She slowly slid up it until she was on the ceiling. A large gash then appeared on her stomach. Blood started to slowly drip down. Her husband came running into the room after hearing all the screaming. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a yell of terror. The body of his wife_ _then burst into flames. The entire nursery was then on fire. The screaming man ran towards his baby. He looked up at where his wife was with his tear streaked face._

"Sam! Wake up!" Sam sat quickly up. He was covered in icy sweat. "Come on man, what is it." Sam laid back down. He didn't feel like moving. He thought about his vision then sat up again.

"Dean we have to go!" Sam tried to stand up.

"Whoa buddy! You're not going anywhere!"

"Dean you don't understand! We have to go! I just had a vision! The demon is coming to someone's house tonight."

"Are you kidding me Sam? Don't believe that dream! You were right…the demon is screwing with you. Slowly breaking you! It's a trap! He knows your weakness and he's using it to his advantage!"  
"Dean this family is going to die if I don't save them! I'm not letting someone else die because of me!"

"Sam, I know the last couple of weeks have been hell but you can't blame yourself for everything!"

"Dean! I don't care. Please be here for me right now! I need you!" That hit Dean hit a bolt of lightning.

"Okay Sammy. I'm coming." Sam tried to get up but wobbled. Dean ran to his side but Sam refused. He needed to look ready for a fight. Sam slowly started to head towards the door.

"Wait Sam! Do we know where this house is?"

"Uhhhh…not exactly. You woke me up too soon. Visions I have when I'm awake usually happen right before it happens. If something is close to happening and I'm asleep I get them no matter what. I think I need to be unconscious."

"So what do you want me to do? Hire that hot bar tender to come slap you? Did you see the mark on that other dudes face?"

"Dean, you know what you have to do. Do it as hard as it takes."

"I'm not knocking you unconscious! You already look like you've gone 10 rounds with that bar tender!"

"Dean you have to! If this family dies the blood is on my hands!"

"Sammy! Stop it right now! The blood is not on your hands! It's on the damn demons. It's his fault you're even dreaming about that. You have to stop this guilt trip man! It's killing you!"

"Don't you dare tell me to do that." Sam yelled angrily. "You know, sometimes you can be a real hypocrite! You were ready to throw yourself off a bride after Dad's death when really it was my fault!"

"Sam! You did not pull that trigger!"

"I did on Sarah!" Slowly red tears leaked out of the corners of Sam's eyes. The blood then started to trickle from Sam's nose and ears.

"God Sam! Stop thinking about her!"

"Dean! Do you have any idea how many deaths are because of me! Mom, Dad, Jessica, Sarah, Caleb, Pastor Jim, Meg, almost you!" The blood was now flowing so quickly and heavily Dean was scared. "And now I have dragged Bobby, Ellen, Ash and Jo into this.

"Sammy! Stop it right now!" Dean remembered what happened last time when Sam felt pain and the blood stopped. He grabbed the knife he always kept hidden beneath his socks and pulled it out.

"What are you going to do Dean? Cut me? Here, I'll make your job easier." Sam pulled a knife out from behind his back and made a small incision on his arm. The blood flow from his eyes, nose and ears instantly stopped.

"Sam, let me take a look at that." Dean knew it wasn't deep and he knew it was the demon screwing with Sam's head that made him do that but Sam was still his little brother. "Sammy come on man!"

Sam once again didn't respond. He ran out the front of the motel then drove away in the impala. Dean reached in his pocket to pull out the keys to his car to go after Sam but the pocket was empty. Dean ran out of the motel then looked in the parking lot.

"Jerk." Dean muttered. "When you get back Sam, I'm going to beat the living crap out of you!" Dean then began looking for where Sam might have driven off to.

Sam sat in the impala drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He needed to get farther into the vision to figure out where the family lived. He eyed a bottle of sleeping pills that were on the back seat.

"I have a good 9 hours." Sam muttered to himself. He popped off the lid to the bottle and took one more then he was supposed to. He tossed them into his mouth and in a couple minutes he was asleep.

_Flames burst through the walls o a house. Blood was dripping from the ceiling and a baby was crying. A man (most likely the child's father) came running into the room. He grabbed the baby then ran out the houses front door. The numbers 2176 on the front of the house melted to the floor almost on the crying Father's head. The Dad held his screaming baby tight._

Sam sat up. His forehead was all sweaty. He stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he could. He knew where he needed to go. He pulled up to house number 2176. Déjà vu washed over him. He leaned against the back of the seat then winced in pain as his wounds stretched. All he had left to do was wait. Sam jumped after as short minute of silence when he heard his cell phone ring. The caller ID showed that it was Dean calling. Sam threw his phone on the ground. He could not answer Dean right now. He needed to kill this demon right now and Dean would only pull him away. He would try to protect and save Sam but he was already broken. Dean couldn't fix him. Sam opened the car door and slammed it shut when he saw a shadow in the window. He had no useful weapons but ran to the house anyway. Sam kicked down the door then ran inside. The only real weapon he really actually had was a knife. He knew he couldn't kill the yellow-eyed demon but at least he could save the family. Sam ran upstairs where he found a woman standing terrified up against the wall. A black figure stood across the room, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. The demon starred at her and she started to slide up the wall. Sam also starred at her and used all the power in his body. He concentrated until he was nauseous. Finally the power in him was so strong he had to release it. The woman slid off the wall and back on to the ground. Sam was in a telekinetic duel with the demon and won. The bedroom suddenly lit on fire. She screamed then ran for her baby. The husband came sprinting into the room.

"Here." Sam said handing their baby that he had gotten to first.

"Thank you so much!" She cried as she held her baby tightly as she and her husband ran down the stairs and out the door.

"So Sammy." Said the demon. "You wanted to have a little chat with me?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"Manners Sam. Come on now. Right now you are the bad guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Young dead Jessica told me. How dare you get another girl pregnant. She only died less then a year ago and you already knocked up someone else up."

"What?"

"Didn't you know Sam? Little Sarah was pregnant and you Sammy are the father. Or should I say was the father." Sam eyes filled with tears. "Oh sorry Sam. I forgot that you wasted her."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oh! Are you Sammy? That's going to be hard with the deal your Daddy made with me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam gasped.

"The deal wasn't only to save Dean's life. He was going to live. He was going to wake up from that coma two days later. I told your Daddy that. You see the real deal was about how to kill me. Your Dad being killed by me sealed the final deal; it was the price he had to pay for the agreement. As soon as I couldn't use you for my army I would die. In other words if little Dean didn't save you…or kill you."

"That's why you haven't killed me!" Sam felt like the room was spinning. The demon would die if Sam died himself or was saved. He knew what he had to do.

"Sam, let me tell you. You're not getting out of this deal. Your Dad and I used some pretty dark magic. Blood, Satan rituals, the whole nine yards." The demon inched closer to Sam. "I'm not dying anytime soon. No one would ever kill poor, innocent Sammy and no one will ever be able to save you."

"Who said anything about someone else killing me?" Sam asked. He grabbed his knife and held it in front of himself. He felt the power inside him again. He let go of the knife and it hovered in the air right up to his heart. The power release from his body and the knife went right into his heart. Blood poured out and he felt his heart stop beating. Amazingly enough he felt no pain. He did not need to yell out in agony that usually anybody would've. He heard the demon scream. The room filled with black mist. Instead of sneaking away the mist just slowly faded leaving sulfur on the ground. The body of the person the demon was possessing fell to the floor clearly dead. The body then burst into flames. Sam closed his eyes and gasped for breath as blood poured from him. He waited for death to take him before the flames did.

Dean drove frantically down the road but stopped when he heard the radio.

"_A fire broke out over on Maple lane. A young man got the family out but he was not so lucky himself. He was pronounced dead at the scene but a weak pulse was discovered later. He was rushed to St. Desert's hospital. Another man was found dead. His cause of death was smoke inhalation and numerous 3__rd__ degree burns."_

"Sammy." Dean whispered.

Sam woke up somewhere he didn't recognize. He saw a face, a beautiful face. A face he missed so badly it hurt.

"Jessica." Sam whispered his voice thick with tears.

"Sam. I don't have long. I love you, you know that. What happened to me was not your fault. I want to be with you so bad but your loyalty is with someone else right now. Go see her."

"Jess, I can't leave you again."  
"I know." Jessica whispered. "That's why this time I'm going to be the one to leave. I love you Sam and I am happy now. I want you to be too." At that she disappeared. Sam sat there frozen in shock at what just happened. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a green field. Then a figure popped up in front of him. This time Sam couldn't control himself.

"Sarah! I am so sorry! It is all my fault! I love you!" He broke down in tears.

"Sam, I love you too. I don't blame you, not at all. I'm with my Mom and Dad again.

"Sarah will not leave you! I am staying here."

"Sam it's not your turn to die. Go back to Dean."

"I'm alive?"

"Barley."

"Sarah I need you! You are pregnant."

"Sam, don't you see? I will come visit you in every dream you have with the baby. Don't be sad. I can feel him kicking."

"Sarah."

"Sam don't say anything. Before you leave two more people need to see you. Goodbye Sam." She too disappeared. Sam stood up; tears were still running down his face. He felt a hand on is his shoulder.

"Good work son."

"Dad." Sam turned around to see his father with his arm around a woman he knew was his Mom. "Mom."

"Sammy." His mother whispered. "I am so proud of you."

"So am I son. The demon is dead. Technically you were dead so the demon died. Your mother and I went going to let you die for real of course. We got to you just in time."

"Dad? Aren't I dead?"

"No Sammy, Your not."

"And Sam." His mother said. "Don't feel about leaving Jessica right there for Sarah. I don't know if she even told you this but before you she had another boyfriend. He was killed by a drunk driver. That's why she was a little reluctant with you at first. But now she is with him. Happy."

"Mom, Dad. I don't know how I can live. Sarah was pregnant."

"Sam," His Fathers firm voice said. "You will be with her some day, just like I am with your mother. I thought you only turned into a spirit after death and only that if you died a tragic death. Well, apparently you can skip that stage. There is life after death. All the vengeful spirits we burn turn back to their normal self and come up here, all bad people go to hell and people who don't go through either go straight here."

"Dad, where exactly is here?"

"Sorry kiddo. You'll find out someday."

"Now Sam." Said his Mom." It is time for you to go back to Dean."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. I'll miss you guys. I love you."

"We love you too Sammy. Don't forget to tell Dean that."

Then they disappeared. Sam let the tears run freely down his cheeks now. He tried to hide them from his Dad. He took a step towards a long dark tunnel. He knew this is where fate took him.

Sam opened his eyes. Sam tried to breathe but choked on a breathing tube put down his throat. A doctor ran over.

"Sammy!" Dean ran over. "Thank god you're alive!" Sam was surprised to see Dean crying. He bent down and actually kissed Sam on the forehead. Sam tried to talk but was amazed at how faint his voice was.

"Dean what's wrong? I was only out for about an hour." Sam' weak voice said.

"An hour! You were in a coma for a month! We were getting ready to…getting ready to let you go."

"Dean I love you."

"Love you too Sammy. I thought we lost you. They saw no bran activity. It's a miracle Sam." Dean was about to continue but saw that Sam was crying. "Do I need to get the doctor for pain medication?"

"Dean I saw her! She was pregnant!"

"Sarah? Sam it's not your fault!"

"Dean, I died. I saw Jessica then Sarah. I kept walking down a hallway until I saw Mom and Dad. They're together now and they said that they love you."

"I love them too."

"Dean I don't understand! I killed myself trying to get rid of that demon." Sam trailed off. "Are you sure the demon is dead."

"Yes Sammy. You killed it. It s because of you! I knew all along that you dying would kill the demon but I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would jump at the chance."

"So I was dead?"

"Yes. What made you come back?"

"Not what. Who. Jess did, Sarah did, Mom did and Dad did. Let me tell you that was the first order Dad gave me that I actually listened to."

"Sam I'm so glad you did." Suddenly Dean to broke down into tears. He was not afraid of Sam seeing water fall freely from his eyes today. Today was the best day of his life. The demon was dead and his little brother was okay. It was finally over. They had won, Sam had won.

"Dean, I don't know how I am going to survive! I killed my own child." Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks.

"Sammy, Sarah forgave you, now its time for you to forgive yourself."

The two brothers sat in silence. Together.


	3. Epilogue

Omg! I'm sorry about the long wait for the two last chapters. My computer was messed up. It won't let me update many chapters so instead of adding the final two chapters I split this story up into a part one, a part two and an epilogue. I also made some changes and fixed spelling and grammar through out the story. Sorry about that wait. This is still the same 14 chapter story but separated into parts.

**Epilogue**

A month had passed and Sam had improved greatly. Mostly all of his injuries had healed. All they were working on now was minor things like building his muscles back. Dean sat against the hospital's smooth white walls. The day had some…Sam was finally able to be released from the hospital. It was going to be a long road ahead but Sam was going to be okay. That's all that mattered.

"Okay Dean." Said the doctor. "He's good to go. If you could just wheel him out to your car you can put this place in your rear view mirrors." The doctor was obviously very happy that Sam his improved so greatly.

"Thanks Doc." Dean said. "Come on Sammy. Let's hit the road."

"Dean, I can walk by myself!" Said Sam's irritated voice.

"I know you can, but I won't let you! I'm the big brother. Remember?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam unsteadily opened the impala door and sat down. "Dean, where are we going?"

"To the nearest motel so you can get some rest." Dean actually began to get worried when Sam didn't protest for Dean suggesting he got some sleep. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dean. Look its not that I have to fall asleep. It's that I want to."

"What?" Dean asked seriously worried now.

"Every night for the last month Sarah and my baby boy come and visit me. She tells me how the baby is doing. Last night we named it. Together we decided on Dean."

That almost broke Dean's heart. "Even though he was born dead he is still there. We finally found out the alternative to vengeful spirit. When people say you go to a better place they were right. Mom, Dad, Jess, Sarah and Dean. They are all happy." Sam paused and swallowed then continued. "One day I will be with Dean and so will you."

"Not for a long time Sammy. We're not going anywhere for now. Go to sleep Sam, I've got your back.

"I know you do." Sam's eye lids shut and he slipped into a deep sleep.

_Sarah walked slowly towards Sam carrying a brown haired baby boy._

"_Hello Sam. I missed you." Sarah leaned forward and they kissed. _

Dean looked over and saw Sam smiling in his sleep. "Good night baby brother." Dean whispered then switched his focus back to the road as they drove off into the moonlight.

The End!

sorry about the wait again. Bad ending! I know! R & R pleeezzzz...


End file.
